


A Man Like You

by RussianKatsudon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Song fic, a woman like you, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianKatsudon/pseuds/RussianKatsudon
Summary: "Roman, what would you do if you had not met me?"





	A Man Like You

A Man Like You

It was about midnight, Logan was working away on his laptop at his desk and Roman was sprawled across Logan's bed with a book on the relationship between music and mathematics that Logan recomended. 

If Roman were more observent, he'd've noticed that Logan had barely type five words in past half hour. He had far away, lost-in-thought look on his face. Roman was busy with his book and didn't see these things, so, it felt sudden to him when Logan said: "Roman, what would you do if you had not met me?"

His low volume cut through the silence loudly. Roman bent the corner of the page in and closed his book to give Logan hs full attention. He laughed a bit at the random question then said: "I donno, I can guess though,"

Roman wasn't really planning on answering the question. The thought hadn't occurred to him. He didn't like the idea of life without his husband. 

Logan's body was turned to him and he was leaning forward in his spin-computer chair. His head was tilted curiously. Roman realised that Logan was awaiting Roman's 'guesses'.

Roman sighed and racked his brain. He tried really think deepy before responding. "I'd probably wonder off into random forests more often, I'd eat more take-out food, I'd also probably do more shows," Logan was looking intently at Roman as he spoke, "Lo, if I'd never known your name, I probably wouldn't own a car or even heard of yoga, I'd be a better teatre geek too but, Lo, if I were a single man out there on the loose, well, I'd be lookin' for a man like you."

Roman could tell from his body language that he had Logan's attention. He could also see the slight down turn of his lips.

"I forgot to mention, I wouldn't trade a single day with you for a hundred the other way," Roman smiled a bit when Logan's lips started to turn towards instead. Logan rolled his eyes. He was used to all Roman's flirtations.

"Really, Lo, if I hadn't've be so lucky to met you, I'd have a bachelor apartment were I would've painted pictures and patterns on the walls, I'd also probably drink a little more wine, I'd probably try to steak a horse into my apartment, and keep a lot less bedding," Roman said that patting the bed roughly, it was covered in pillows and at least three large comforters. Logan got cold while sleeping even with Roman's body heat. "I might keep my loose change in a coffee tin," He said as an after thought.

He hoisted himself off the bed and knelt down before Logan's chair. He cupped his face and brought his face up to met eyes.

Logan knows Roman's would be a mess without him but Roman wanted to be certain.

"Logan," He said softly, "you keep me from running off into the woods in the dead of the night were I can get hurt and I adore your cookin', I love spending extra time at home with you, I love the sound of your name. I may not be fond of the car but when we're driving and the widow is down so wind is ruffling through your hair– That's one of my favorite sights. Watching you do yoga is a close second," Roman said with a poor attempt at a coy smirk, "You make me responsible pet owner and I enjoy the softness of our bed," His sat up a bit straighter and kissed Logan quickly but gently, "Logan, I'd a take gold band on my hand over being a single man because honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I'd never met a man like you."

Logan initiated the next couple of kisses. He laughed lowly when Roman blurted out something about still wanting to paint the walls between kisses.


End file.
